gosickfandomcom-20200223-history
Overview
Gosick (GOSICK -ゴシック- Goshikku) is a Japanese light novel series authored by Kazuki Sakuraba and illustrated by Hinata Takeda, published by Fujimi Shobo. The story is centered around a fictional European country in 1924. A Japanese exchange student meets a young girl who turns out to be a brilliant mind who likes to solve mysteries. Plot and Settings Gosick takes place in 1924 in a small, made-up European country of Sauville. The story centers on Kazuya Kujo, the third son of a Japanese Imperial soldier, who is a transfer student to St. Marguerite Academy, where urban legends and horror stories are all the rage. There he meets Victorique de Blois, a mysterious yet beautiful and brilliant girl who never comes to class and spends her days reading the entire content of the library or solving mysteries that even detectives can't solve. The series mostly focuses on Kazuya and Victorique getting involved in different mystery cases and their struggles to solve them, at the same time forming important bonds with different people. Eventually, the series shifts to the main characters' relationship amidst a turbulent conflict between two dominant factions in the kingdom. Characters Kazuya Kujo (久城 一弥, Kujō Kazuya) A young Japanese boy who enrolls in Sauville's Saint Marguerite Academy. He is usually called as the "Dark Reaper" due to his Oriental features and was unable to make friends due to this. Victorique de Blois (ヴィクトリカ・ド・ブロワ, Vikutorika do Burowa) A 15-year-old girl who spends most of her time at the top floor of Academy's library. She is also known as the "Grey Wolf" and the "Golden Fairy of the Library." Grevil de Blois (グレヴィール・ド・ブロワ, Gurevīru do Burowa) Victorique's brother who relies on Victorique to solve cases for him. He wears his hair in a giant drill. He later explains his odd hairstyle, telling Kujo that Victorique made him do it in return for her help. Avril Bradley (アブリル・ブラッドリー, Aburiru Buraddorī) Cecile Lafitte (セシル・ラフィット, Seshiru Rafitto) Media 'Light Novels' : See also: Light Novels Guide There are ten published volumes of Gosick; seven of them are composed of full length works, while three, entitled GosickS, are a collection of short stories published out of the story's chronological order. The series is written by Kazuki Sakuraba, while illustrations are provided by Hinata Takeda. 'Manga' A manga written by the novel author with illustrations by Amano Sakuya is currently serialized in the shōnen manga magazine Monthly Dragon Age. The manga adaptation follows the details in the light novels more closely, although it also skipped the events on the first volume of the light novels. Another manga series based on Gosick has also been released, which is entitled Gosick W. 'Drama CD' : See also: Gosick Audio Drama A drama CD in which the story is based on the first volume of GosickS was released on April 21, 2006. 'Anime Series' : See also: Episode List Gosick was adapted into a 24-episode anime television series by Bones under the direction of Hitoshi Nanba and script supervision by Mari Okada. The series began its original broadcast run on TV Tokyo on January 8, 2011. However, episode 11 and afterward was on hold after a 9.0 earthquake and tsunami struck Japan on March 11, but has since begun broadcasting again. The media streaming website Crunchyroll is also simulcasting the anime series to audiences in Africa, Europe, North and South American, the Middle East, and southeast Asia. Two pieces of theme music are used for the opening and closing. The opening theme is "Destin Histoire" by yoshiki*lisa and was released on March 2, 2011. From episodes one to twelve, the ending theme is "Resuscitated Hope" by Komine Lisa and was released on April 27, 2011. From episodes thirteen onwards, the ending theme is "unity", also by Komine Lisa. Trivia *"Gosick" is derived from the alternate romanization of the word "Gothic". Category:Browse Category:Media